


As I Count Scars

by Azul_the_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azul_the_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my Drafts.</p><p>Idk when or how I made this, but okay!</p><p>I made a chapter! LAst on continuation list.</p><p>Enjoy! :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	As I Count Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Drafts.
> 
> Idk when or how I made this, but okay!
> 
> I made a chapter! LAst on continuation list.
> 
> Enjoy! :P

_Ratchet smiled. "Don't fear...Optimus..." He vented. "There's always another......see you...in...the...All....Spark..."_

_Optimus screamed. "NO! Ratchet, please don't leave!"_

_Ratchet shook his head. "No....choice...."_

_Optimus felt his spark break in two. For the first time in a millenia, he cried. "Ratchet, no..."_

_But the medic was already gone._

_The Prime sat there for hours, holding his old friend's hand, until he was dragged away by Bulkhead.  
_

The feeling never ceased. His spark always throbbed with the greif.

Optimus let out a sigh - or as close as a Cybertronian could get to one - and turned his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Arcee huffed. "I said Bulkhead's looking for you!" She looked at Prime sternly. "Weren't you listening?"

"Not the first time, no. Sorry."

Her stern expression fell away. Optimus not listening? That did not just happen out of the blue, not ever. "Optimus, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you've been really...as the humans would say, you've had your head in the clouds alot recently.

Optimus raised his eyebrow.

"Means you're distracted."

"Oh."

"Anyway, yeah. I think Bulk was in the main room last time I saw him." Arcee turned to go. "I'll see you later, then, I guess..."

Optimus turned around, and shook his head. As he went to go see what Bulkhead needed, his spark suddenly seized.

He let out a gasp of pain and collapsed. He felt a surge of emotions. Fear. Grief. Anger.

Optimus pushed hs thoughts away, and vented deeply. His spark gave a painful pulse.

Standing up, he shakily continued.

But upon his arrival, Bulkhead was arguing with Bumblebee. Before Optimus could say a word, Bumblebee swung at Bulkhead, who luckily dodged.

"Enough!" He snapped.

They ignored him, and continued.

Optimus stormed over and pulled them apart. "Stop it!"

Bumblebee let out an angry buzz.

This pushed Optimus over the edge.

Curling his hands into fists, he let out a fustrated, angry shout.

"I can't take this anymore!"


End file.
